


Reestablish

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: *黑帮AU*马尔科·罗伊斯接手了一个坍塌的黑色帝国，他要做的有很多。





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

罗伊斯又惹上麻烦了。

在距离家族会议还有三个半小时，皮什切克敲门走进自己房间宣布这件事的时候，格雷罗已经很习惯了，从重建BVB的那一年开始，罗伊斯就致力于把自己塑造成一个轻浮又不着调的花花公子形象，他让所有人误会掌权的是波兰人或者老教父的余党，而他只是一个拿着戒指的傀儡，所以他不是惹了麻烦就是在去惹麻烦的路上。

“这次又是什么？”格雷罗正在打理他的武器，狙击枪在他手里锃光瓦亮的，“搅合了码头的生意？还是把哪个老头的妓院给点了？”

“都不是。”皮什切克摇摇头，“他被逮进局子了。”

格雷罗不断擦拭金属武器的手停下了，抬起头不可思议的看向皮什切克：“什么？”

“嫖娼。”皮什切克叹了口气，“他还是被嫖的那一个。”

这他妈又是唱哪出？格雷罗一时间不知道该作何反应，只得跟着皮什切克的手势随他去警局捞人。

西德教父因为扫黄打非进了局子——这种消息让道儿上的人知道了确实能得到罗伊斯想要的效果，只是他本人可能不是很乐意，毕竟游走在风月场的交际花和被条子拎着耳朵的倒霉蛋儿相比，怎么看后者都有点太过可悲了。

警察局门口少有的很喧嚣，格雷罗印象里上次这里有这么多人还是一年前桑乔开车把警察局大门撞开了花，当时罗伊斯是路过凑热闹，一眼就看中了还是未成年的桑乔，花了大价钱把小孩儿保了下来，带在自己身边培养了起来。

“这不是扫黄打非吧？”格雷罗透过车窗打量着外面，叫骂和诅咒隔着玻璃都能传进来，“发生什么了？”

“是Nightingale。”皮什切克解释道，Nightingale是城里很著名的俱乐部，能进入那里的都不是等闲之辈，他们BVB在那儿也有包房，但是鉴于目前在BVB挂名的成员不少才刚过成年线，那里对于大部分人来说也就是传说中的据点，话说回来，条子们可能为了业绩会搜查很多地方，但Nightingale绝对不会在他们的名单之中，惹不起，“逮了S04的鲁迪，据说FCB的哪个大人物好像也在。”

这就说得通了。格雷罗抓了抓头发：“那马尔科呢？”

“混进去了吧。”皮什切克说着打开车门准备下车，但忽然停了下来，格雷罗坐在后座上困惑的眨了眨眼睛，看着波兰人又坐了回来，思考了半分钟，转过头跟格雷罗说，“你去接他。”

“怎么了？”不是不可以，只是很少这样做，格雷罗还是问了一句。

皮什切克指了指自己的脸。

哦。格雷罗点了点头。

罗伊斯在道儿上确实很有知名度，但是在明面上却很少露脸，条子或是沾点边儿的只知道BVB的新教父很年轻，长得似乎有点祸国殃民，再多的也都不知道了，这么多年了也就在发色上达成了统一意见，而皮什切克就不同了，明面上的生意有不少是他出面打理的，警局那边的关系也是他去疏通的，所以他那张脸算是无人不知无人不晓了，这下他到警局捞人，罗伊斯的身份就算是曝光了——那个嫖娼被抓的倒霉蛋儿就是BVB的教父，还是被嫖的那一个——格雷罗还是有点介意自己的老板有这样一个名头的。

所以，很少出现在公共场合的格雷罗便下车去替皮什切克捞人。

警局里闹哄哄的，这次行动他们还逮了不少闹事儿的混混，有地头蛇来保人，也有是女朋友来的，被浓妆覆盖的脸看不出年纪，踩着十八厘米的高跟鞋，嗓音尖锐的揪着男人的耳朵数落对方，格雷罗小心的避免碰到任何人引起争执，左闪右躲的站到了咨询台。

“我来保释。”格雷罗说。

“哪个？”值班的警察困得要命，打了个哈欠，“如果是盖尔森基兴来的就别费力气了，上头说了，不放。”

“不是，是本地人。”格雷罗说。

“叫什么？”警察翻了翻手里的资料。

“伍迪！马尔科·伍迪！”

听到熟悉的声音，格雷罗猛地回头，就看见罗伊斯靠在白色的铁门后面，笑眯眯地跟格雷罗挥了挥手，不是他惯常的打扮，格雷罗刚进来的时候确实忽略了这个人，他穿了一件黑色的工字背心，外面套了一件格子衬衫，牛仔裤紧绷在身上，把他的腿型和臀部线条完全凸显了出来，而且……格雷罗眯起眼睛，他妈的，他到底是干嘛去了，怎么还画了眼线？！

“就是他。”格雷罗指了指罗伊斯，“马尔科·伍迪。”

“哦。”警察发出一声嗤笑，翻出表格递给格雷罗让他填，“你可有个不省心的弟弟啊，我们闯进去的时候这小子可正和尼可拉斯·聚勒喝酒划拳呢，能把FCB的大佬哄那么开心，为什么不干脆加入BVB呢？慕尼黑有什么好的？”

“我回去说他。”格雷罗尴尬的要命，从口袋里掏出钱放在台面上，又主动伸手和警察握手，顺便把手心的那几张票子顺进对方手里，“谢了。”

“不客气。”警察挥了挥手，没再管他，继续回到他的位置上继续消消看去了。

格雷罗把罗伊斯领出来的时候，这家伙还在和牢房里的其他混混做鬼脸，被拽着手腕往外走的时候还抱怨攥疼了。

“你这是搞什么鬼？”

皮什切克看到罗伊斯的第一句话就是这个，波兰人惊得眼睛都要掉出来了。

罗伊斯钻进后座，接过格雷罗递过来的纸巾，没说话先把眼睛上的化妆给擦掉了：“找了个办法混进聚勒的包厢了。”

“聚勒在这儿？”

“是。”罗伊斯弄了半天，把眼线越擦越花，可怜巴巴的拿着那张纸巾转过头望着格雷罗，葡萄牙人二话不说地拿过来，扳着罗伊斯的下巴开始给他弄干净，也不耽误他继续解释，“我没想到他在这儿，我本来只是想把鲁迪搞进去，顺便敲S04一笔，没想到他在隔壁城谈生意，过来消遣，我俩见过一面，还怕他认出我来，没想到非但没认出来，还拉我去玩儿游戏。”

“只是玩儿游戏？”皮什切克瞥了一眼后视镜，罗伊斯被格雷罗弄得有点痒，睫毛疯狂的眨动着，干扰到了格雷罗的动作，他皱了皱眉头，“没干别的？”

“他哪儿敢啊，摸两把最多了。”罗伊斯嘿嘿一笑，FCB的管理很严格，允许他们外出消遣，但是绝不能在陌生的俱乐部和陌生人滚上床，“不过还是有意外惊喜的。”

“什么？”

格雷罗帮罗伊斯清理干净了，放开了他，罗伊斯小声对他说了谢谢，转回身，继续和皮什切克解释道：“咱们都猜错了，钥匙不在莱万多夫斯基身上。”

“在他身上？”皮什切克皱了眉，聚勒的确是FCB近两年着重培养的对象，但是怎么看都不会直接委以如此重任，那可是FCB存放军火线路地图的保险柜的钥匙啊。

“都以为不会在他身上，结果就在他身上。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，张开嘴巴，从舌头下面吐出一枚金属片，拿在手里往前伸到皮什切克旁边晃了晃，“喏。”

“会不会是个陷阱？”皮什切克怀疑道。

“有可能呀。”罗伊斯满不在乎的说到，捏着那个金属片查看着，“不是也没关系，能从聚勒身上拿到这玩意儿也足够让FCB脸黑一阵子了。”

“我以为你暂时对FCB没兴趣。”格雷罗突然插话，他不认为以他们现在的能力可以和FCB抗衡。

“不是‘暂时’没兴趣，是‘永远’都不会有兴趣。”罗伊斯说，他变魔术似的把那枚钥匙藏了起来，“和平条约也不是白签的，但是不妨碍偶尔给他们找点茬儿，这次就算他们上次破坏海港交易的回礼吧。”

格雷罗闷声笑了一下——FCB下面的人自作主张给一次小交易添乱，BVB的教父亲自上阵偷了人家赖以生存的保险柜钥匙——如此不对等的“回礼”也就罗伊斯能说的这么理直气壮了。

不过也不怪罗伊斯会这样做，全德国都知道FCB现在手里的几条军火线路有一条完完全全本该属于BVB，正是BVB所有军火线路的中转线，换言之是重新激活BVB军火生意最重要的一环，也是重建BVB的重中之重。

“唉，你老这么挑衅，我真怕哪天得给你收尸。”皮什切克再一次重重的叹了口气。

罗伊斯倒是满不在乎的打了个哈欠，拍了拍格雷罗的肩让他坐直一点，自己好靠上去：“卢卡什，从八岁那天起，你为BVB做的最后一件事就是给我收尸。”

皮什切克没再说话，罗伊斯枕在格雷罗的肩膀上打起了瞌睡。

与其他大部分人不同的是，格雷罗并非罗伊斯亲自遴选的，而是老教父遗留下来的成员，无关冷血与否，只是新教父必须组建自己的队伍，于是那一批成员大多不是就此退休就是被外派到其他地方，只有格雷罗留了下来，据说是罗伊斯觉得他年纪轻，可以为己所用，也有说法是皮什切克向罗伊斯推荐的他，但总归不是罗伊斯自己挑回来的人，所以始终格雷罗对罗伊斯都缺乏一些私人感情上的亲近，只能称得上足够忠诚，也就仅此而已了。

如果没有两年前的那一出戏码，格雷罗想他恐怕和罗伊斯就会那样不冷不热下去，直到某一天他死在哪一个任务里或者罗伊斯被更年轻的教父取代。

可是偏偏两年前在慕尼黑的遭遇战是他留在了罗伊斯身边，措不及防的看见了这个年轻教父的伤口，身上的、心上的，都有，从此，忠诚以外还多了星星点点难以定义的情绪——友爱？亲情？爱慕？都不够准确甚至有点太过分了——但格雷罗可以确定的是，罗伊斯从那以后看向他的眼神不再是简单的一个“你好吗”而是拥有了他的名字：“拉斐尔”。

 

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

桑乔还有两个小时来处理这个麻烦，被他拉来帮忙的拉尔森跟在他后面抱怨他不能因为马尔科的纵容就迟到。

“我们不会迟到的。”桑乔靠在墙边，小心翼翼地观察着仓库里面的情况，压低声音让拉尔森闭上嘴，“你都过来了就别埋怨了。”

“说真的，我觉得你还是得听先生的话。”拉尔森小声嘟囔道，“跟管教所的那些混混断了联系，你现在是BVB的人，不讨好他们也能过得很好。”

“啧，最后一次了。”桑乔听见拉尔森哼了一声，知道丹麦人并不买账，“你不懂，先生也不懂。”

拉尔森鼓了鼓脸颊，他有什么不懂的，不过就是青春期小男孩儿热血上头的仗义罢了，桑乔从小在街边混，进过几次少管所，虽然他为人低调，但新来的总会被欺负，为了能活着从那儿出去桑乔也迫不得已结交了几个有些“势力”的“朋友”，相处下来，不说有什么过命的交情，得为对方两肋插刀，只不过在一些小问题上顺手排忧解难还是会去做的。

桑乔出来的头几个月还被那个朋友叫着去帮了几次忙，运货、追债、堵人都干过，没有酬劳，最多是两个汉堡，接着他因为一个赌约开着车撞上了警察局大门被罗伊斯一眼相中了，成为了BVB羽翼下遮蔽的一份子，他本可以假装不认识那些人，从此和街边的那段黑历史告别，可他没有，桑乔在帮罗伊斯做事之余还在给那个朋友帮忙，被罗伊斯发现了他也没说什么，只是轻描淡写的让他注意安全，差不多就算了——言外之意是让他还清人情以后结束来往。

“先生一般不干预你的生活，他这么说是有他的道理的。”拉尔森拽了拽桑乔的衣角，试图让他放弃这次盯梢的“帮忙”，“你向来都听话，怎么就在这事儿上这么拧？”

“都说了他不懂！”桑乔压着嗓子厉声反驳，在他眼里，罗伊斯虽然的确是几经辗转才攥紧那枚戒指，可他天生就知道自己该身处何处，肩负着怎样的责任，从一开始就和他们这些混吃等死，不知道明天会不会被套麻袋揍一顿的Street Boy不一样，罗伊斯不必承他人之情，也不必看人脸色，他有那个资本和底气说他不在乎，但桑乔不行，他也知道那个朋友不是好人，很多事他不该帮忙，但……这是债，他得还。

拉尔森其实还想再说什么，但又觉得桑乔连罗伊斯的话都不听了，他还是闭嘴吧，毕竟在BVB的核心组里，他也就能教训教训戈麦斯，还得挑哈基米不在的时候。

“嘘。”桑乔举起食指放在唇边，从砖墙后面探出半个脑袋，紧紧盯着仓库里渐渐靠近的两群人，“……他们这是——”

“交易？”拉尔森在他身后也冒了冒头，“这是什么人？你那个朋友为什么要打探这个消息？”

“……”桑乔犹豫了一下，还是和拉尔森说了实情，“他的对头搞到了新品种，挡了他的生意。”

“他在贩毒？！”拉尔森险些惊叫出声，在BVB的地盘上做这种小动作是直接一颗子弹没有二话的，当然了，在这种高压下为了赚钱，还是会有人铤而走险的，罗伊斯也不可能每天都想着派人去清理一下，所以这种生意也是屡见不鲜，只不过拉尔森没想到桑乔会认识这样的朋友，“你真应该听先生的话！”

“我也是最近才知道的！”桑乔底气不足的解释道，“他找我盯梢才告诉他有倒腾这玩意儿，这次是真的最后一次了，而且我也劝他了！”

“行了，你连马尔科的话都不听，人家能听你的？”拉尔森摇了摇头，“别说这个了，明明最近进出货都卡得很死了，怎么还有新品种会流进来？”

“所以，我在这儿了。”桑乔摊了摊手，“左手边的我知道，是他对头的左膀右臂，对面的是谁……”

“穿着码头工人的衣服……码头是Axel管，怎么会出这种事？”拉尔森皱紧了眉头。

桑乔也在思考这个问题，维特塞尔不会犯这种低级的错误，只有可能对方是假装码头工人，又或者——“操！”桑乔低声骂了出来，“FCB每个月会从码头那儿走一批货，因为合约咱们不能管他们运的是什么！”

“是FCB的人？”拉尔森被这个结论吓到了，“难道他们一直在咱们眼皮子底下运毒品？！”

桑乔啐了一口，手摸上后腰的小刀：“抓一个回来不就知道了？”没等拉尔森出声抗议，英格兰人就冲了出去，彻底搅和了交易。

“你最好有一个理由让马尔科原谅咱俩迟到——！”拉尔森从背后勒住一个要偷袭桑乔的大块头，一个转身和桑乔背靠背，“帮你那个贩毒的朋友盯梢对头的毒品交易？这种理由能把马尔科气死，我认真的。”

“嘿，我喜欢马尔科，怎么能让他气死呢。”桑乔反手剪住一个“码头工人”的手臂，踹了一脚他的膝盖让这人彻底跪在了水泥地上，“抓住了一个在BVB地盘上偷偷贩毒的FCB的人——这个理由听起来怎么样？”

 

“不好意思，今天全场最佳要归Jadon所有了！”罗伊斯带头鼓起掌来，他从警察局里回来在“补一觉”和“洗个澡做个发型换个衣服”之间选择了前者，所以他还穿着那件纯黑的工字背心，衬衫脱了系在腰间，要不是无名指上那枚令人生畏的戒指实在让人不敢相信他是统领BVB的教父。

“本来你打算是谁？”这节骨眼儿上，皮什切克还有心思开玩笑。

“当然是拉斐尔啦。”罗伊斯朝格雷罗的方向抛了个眼神，得到葡萄牙人的一声叹息，“精彩的巴黎夜战，我喜欢。”

“我没跟你说我打了夜战，你怎么知道的？”格雷罗嘟囔道。

罗伊斯朝他摇了摇手指：“我就是知道的——Marco is watching you——你每次把任务汇报的那么无趣，‘任务完成’，太没劲了，拉斐尔，明明哪一次都很刺激的，下回记得改进。”

“我会和文豪学习语言表达的。”格雷罗应了一句，“说回你的MVP吧。”

于是罗伊斯把视线重新放在了桑乔身上：“你和Jacob路过北边儿的仓库，目睹了一场毒品交易，逮回来的这人是FCB的？”

“我们猜是。”桑乔说了一下他和拉尔森的推理过程，中间维特塞尔补充了一下码头那边的确只有可能是FCB的货船能够偷渡违禁物品。

“人呢？”罗伊斯问。

“在地下室。”桑乔说，“现在要见他吗？”

“嗯哼。”罗伊斯点了点头，桑乔拽过拉尔森拉着他一起去地下室提人。

趁着两个小年轻离开的功夫，罗伊斯又听了几个人的任务汇报，自始自终没提他搞到了FCB的钥匙的事情，皮什切克也不动声色，格雷罗猜罗伊斯想要当这件事没有发生过，他只是去Nightingale把鲁迪搞进去。

在阿什拉夫说完最近街道上的事情之后，桑乔和拉尔森一左一右挟着一个人进了会议厅，那人看见一屋子的BVB成员立刻往地上啐了一口，罗伊斯说：“你确定这是FCB不是S04的？”

桑乔唔了两声说，我都说了不确定嘛！

罗伊斯勾了勾手指，让桑乔把人带过来，他没有离开座位，但弯下腰和那个人对视，堪称温柔地问对方是给谁干活。

“我其实不信你是FCB的人的。”罗伊斯说，“FCB规矩比BVB只多不少，贩毒这事儿太掉价了，高贵的巴伐利亚人才不会用这敛财。”说着他跟小孩儿似的用手指抹了抹脸，“丢人。”

那人不说话，死死盯着罗伊斯。

“你也不必这么恶狠狠的看着我。”罗伊斯歪了歪脑袋，“告诉我，你背后是谁？”

那人还是不说话，眼见着下颌绷紧了，皮什切克腾的站起身要控制住他却被罗伊斯抬手制止了，一屋子的人眼睁睁的看着那人嚼毒，死了。

“马尔科……”皮什切克不信罗伊斯看不出来这人是要自杀，“先生你这是……”

罗伊斯离开了座位，把那人翻过身，扒下了那身工装，露出伤痕累累的后背，皮什切克离得近，看见了上面一个棋盘似的纹身——FCB的族徽。

“所以这就是——”皮什切克判断道，“FCB的人？”

“人是他们的人，事儿未必是他们要做的。”罗伊斯掸了掸手，皮什切克适时的递上手帕，“只能说油水再多也轮不到这些跑腿的，不过不管怎么样，他们的人在我们的地盘儿上干这种生意，怎么看都是可以借机发挥的事情，你们说呢？”

“问题在于，你得有机会‘借机发挥’。”皮什切克提醒道，“自从你去年正式接了戒指，他们可一次都没请过你，邀请函也都不了了之，你根本没有和他们对话的机会。”

“那这次好好请他们咯。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，感觉这不是什么大事儿似的，“所以，你们不负责任的教父要去一趟马德里了。”

“……去干嘛？”皮什切克无奈的问道，虽然他怎么都想不通前后有什么关联。

“见我的小情人呀。”罗伊斯摆出一副无辜脸。

维特塞尔不给面子的笑出来，每次罗伊斯打着“度假”或者“见情人”的名头跑去世界各地打探消息或者谈判的时候，码头和街上都会流传着各种版本的桃色新闻，简直是下饭连续剧。

“就这样，散会！”罗伊斯手一挥遣散了家族会议，但又叫住了桑乔，“Jadon！”男孩儿回头，对上教父的双眼，“和那些朋友不要来往了。”

他说的很认真。

桑乔愣了一下，被路过的拉尔森撞了一下肩膀才呆呆地应了一声：“好的，先生。”

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

就像S04是“隔壁”，FCB是“对面”，马德里的RM在道儿上也有专属的诨号，近些年是“温柔乡”，虽然西班牙的地下世界只会比德国更加混乱邪恶，但是依然被冠以这样狎昵的绰号，原因无他，无非是所有人都在传BVB的年轻教父在马德里有一个情人，时不时的会为了他脑子不清醒的甩下成山的工作给副手。

教父对这样的传闻是喜闻乐见的，省得他每次去西班牙做事还要千方百计地找借口了，甚至乐此不疲的亲自下场制造绯闻，让那些桃色言论愈演愈烈，飘到各个大佬耳朵里都跟真的似的，虽然他的属下们偶尔也会被这些传言困扰，但总的来说对此只有“先生开心就行”这样非常无奈的评价。

而另一个主角，“情人”本人对这样的传言只有一个白眼作为回应——的确，他在马德里常驻，的确，教父偶尔会百忙之中抽出空来到马德里，的确，他们也会时不常地睡上那么一两次，但是，他们之间真的没有那么……庸俗和奢靡。更何况，每次“私会”之后BVB的某个对头死在西班牙境内或者谁家在马德里走的货被劫了这种事情发生的未免有些太巧合了吧？

“我是真没想到这个烟雾弹能这么有效。”罗伊斯钻进克罗斯准备的专车，抬眼看着驾驶座一脸冷漠的人，伸手捏住他的下巴左右看了看，“讲道理，看看你这性冷淡的脸，居然也都信了。”

克罗斯不管他对自己的脸动来动去，专心回复巴斯克斯的调侃，罗伊斯这次到马德里似乎是故意为之，西班牙人很快就得到了消息：“人们只会相信他们愿意相信的。”

“怎么说？”罗伊斯收回手，歪着脑袋。

“比起你是一个心思缜密的狠角色，绣花枕头、醉生梦死的傀儡教父似乎能让不少人心里好受点。”克罗斯冷哼一声，心说这么想的活该被BVB往死里干。

“可能也有我们内部的一点原因。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，感觉到克罗斯看向自己便继续解释道，“卢卡什就不说了，从十八岁他带我逃命就在传了，最近他们都在说杰登是被我包养的。”

“嗯？不是吗？”克罗斯质疑道。

“不要平白无故污人家小朋友的清白好吧，还是要找女朋友的呢。”罗伊斯辩解道，“唉，反正乱七八糟的什么都有，也不知道是不是拉斐尔最近动作太多，传他的也不少。”

克罗斯挑眉，他知道罗伊斯口中的“拉斐尔”是谁，因此而感到意外，年轻教父有时候会黏在他身边跟他抱怨一些家族内部的事情，皮什切克、桑乔、拉尔森还有RM雇佣给他们的阿什拉夫都是他挂在嘴边的常客，而“拉斐尔”是只在背景资料里出现的名字，罗伊斯不常提起他只是严谨的说法，不计较细节的话，克罗斯认为可以说“从未提起”。

每个教父都会一明一暗的摆上两个人，外界都认定皮什切克是那个处在“明处”的，这么些年来，BVB人员更迭，“暗处”是哪一个始终让人摸不着头脑，一时间外人想要从内部瓦解也无从下手，克罗斯说不好奇也是不可能的，也暗自猜测过，只不过他脑海中的人选从未出现过葡萄牙人的身影，罗伊斯今天突兀的提起算是给他提了个醒：哦，有没有可能是他？

然而，关于罗伊斯和格雷罗的见闻实在太少了，别说罗伊斯和皮什切克那能让人讲上三天三夜的动人情谊，就连桑乔和罗伊斯的交集都更为戏剧性，克罗斯一时间也说不出什么所以然来。

“就……”克罗斯转了一把方向盘，“你自己注意安全吧。”既是多关注外边也是小心自己身边的。

罗伊斯很乖的点了一下头，也没多做解释。

克罗斯带罗伊斯直接去了他自己名下的俱乐部，挂靠在RM旗下，但完全由克罗斯自己掌控，第一次听说这事儿的时候罗伊斯直咋舌，RM这种豪门真是底气十足，敢给外来的杀手一个私人基地，克罗斯对此表示：你当RM傻啊？就开在总部三条街外，借克罗斯俩胆儿也不敢在人家眼皮子底下做小动作。

但接待一下BVB的教父顺便保证一下交谈的保密性这种事情还是能做得到的。

他们两个这次会面其实是早在一个月前就计划好的，但本想着是下个月克罗斯到德国做任务的时候再顺带见面的，可是罗伊斯昨天大半夜的在机场给克罗斯打电话说自己要过来也是吓了他一跳，以为出什么大的变故了。

“也没什么，就是昨天抓了一个FCB的人。”罗伊斯摆手拒绝了克罗斯给他倒酒，拍了拍他身边的座位，克罗斯端着酒杯靠过去，“在我们地盘儿上贩毒，虽然八成是下面的人自己搞得，但是送上门的人头不要白不要嘛，装傻谁不会。”

“嗯，装傻你最会了。”克罗斯笑道，“那怎么还找我要什么消息，直接拎着人去问罪不就得了，FCB这种规矩比人多的地儿就喜欢玩儿这一套。”

“那他们也得见我啊？我现在连慕尼黑都进不去。”罗伊斯无奈的摊了摊手，“我总不能再装一回陪酒小哥混进俱乐部勾大佬吧？”

“……你干啥了？”克罗斯眼皮跳了一下，罗伊斯连忙摆了摆手示意忘记这个话题。

“总之，软的不行来硬的，我得让他们知道这儿还扎着根刺呢。”罗伊斯的声音软绵绵的，听不出来这是什么不得了的宣言，“但又不能太过分，让人家直接撕破脸。”

“雇佣兵，我懂了。”克罗斯打了个响指，“那这个消息可能对你真有用，组里有明确的消息哈梅斯至少这半年不回来了，你可以考虑考虑他。”

“我见过他。”罗伊斯说，“长得可好看了，笑起来甜甜的。”

“你从哪儿见的他？”克罗斯不解，一个藏在暗处的杀手，受雇于FCB又不会出现在公共场合，罗伊斯能在哪儿见过？

“狙击镜。”罗伊斯一笑，“可惜了。”

 

格雷罗接到罗伊斯的电话时，正在帮桑乔清点仓库，小孩儿还是分不太清楚各种枪支的型号，搞得一团糟，皱着眉专心分辨也没注意到格雷罗拿着手机走远了。

“怎么了？”

“查查FCB最近的活动。”罗伊斯开门见山地吩咐道，“顺便打听打听哈梅斯在哪儿。”

“我不做情报工作。”格雷罗直说，他从来都是走在前面负责收人头或者走在最后扫尾的，情报网络他实在是不熟悉，“要我帮你找卢卡什么？”

“不要，你自己做这事儿——操，托尼，你慢一点——听我说，拉斐尔——”罗伊斯那边有一些打斗的声音，格雷罗确定没有什么不能让他听见的奇怪动静，应该。

“你说，我听着。”格雷罗不着痕迹的皱了一下眉，听着那边居然还有了枪响，“你在干什么？”

“碰见老朋友了！操，托尼你能不能开稳一点！”罗伊斯拔高声音吼道，格雷罗听见另一个德国人似乎也骂了两句，然后是几声枪响，汽车爆胎和刹车的声响，最后是布料摩擦的动静，和一个短暂的接吻声，“好了，拉斐尔，听我说，事情是这样的。”罗伊斯开始用极具个人风格的法语说话了，格雷罗不知道另一边的克罗斯怎么想的，他自己有一点暗爽。

“我还是不明白。”格雷罗听完罗伊斯的解释更晕了，BVB有很多比他更适合做这件事的，皮什切克太忙了，罗伊斯不想拿这种“小事”叨扰他就算了，桑乔年纪太小，也罢，那维特塞尔呢？魏格尔呢？都是比他更适合做这项工作的，除非……格雷罗想起来昨天晚上罗伊斯临走前塞给自己的东西。这家伙。

“拉斐尔，拜托啦！”罗伊斯的法语说得稀里糊涂却十足俏皮。

格雷罗装模做样的叹了口气：“好吧。”

罗伊斯像小孩子一样发出了欢呼，格雷罗听见克罗斯让他坐好不要乱动。

“没别的事儿我先挂了。”格雷罗先说，“杰登快把火箭筒点了。”

被突然拉来挡枪的桑乔很无辜，回头怒瞪格雷罗。

“马尔科不会因为这个计较你的。”格雷罗抬手呼噜了一把桑乔的头发。

“其实我一直挺好奇的。”桑乔把一把狙击枪递给格雷罗让他确认检查一下，“你和马尔科是怎么认识的？”

格雷罗退开弹夹：“他回来了，我到家里见了一面，就认识了。”

“……”鉴于格雷罗是老教父的旧部，桑乔本以为会听到什么刀光剑影的场面，没想到居然这样的——

“很无聊吧。”格雷罗耸了耸肩，“不是所有人的初遇都充满——戏剧性的。”

桑乔和罗伊斯结识的契机轰轰烈烈，到现在一年多了还是道儿上的人津津乐道的话题，皮什切克和罗伊斯的初识再也没有几个活着的见证人了，但是流传的版本层出不穷，就连罗伊斯跟维特塞尔都有一段隐秘的东方情缘作为故事的开头，只有格雷罗和罗伊斯，相识这么久，也是有过命的交情，可说的却寥寥无几。

“说真的，好多人都说你会走。”桑乔小声说，这样的说辞在外面有很多，只不过其他人的一看就是假的，但落到格雷罗身上居然有一点难以辨别。

被误会忠心本该让格雷罗感觉到有一点愤怒，但看着桑乔愁眉苦脸的样子，他居然有一点庆幸，罗伊斯身边有着这样担忧他、关心BVB的年轻人，挺好的。

“我不会走的。”格雷罗说，给小家伙儿一颗定心丸，“这是职业素养。”他不是雇佣兵，不会谁给的价格高就跟谁做的。

再者说了，他要是不愿意站在罗伊斯背后，当年第一次见面时就可以干脆地拒绝帮他戴上戒指，然而，当年他既然没有这样做，余生都不会反悔。

 

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

4

“来，让我们猜猜看。”克罗斯捏着一枚硬币坐在床边，赤裸着上身，罗伊斯收起医疗箱往他缠着绷带的左胳膊上拍了一下，“你这是谋杀。”

罗伊斯哼了一声：“猜什么？”

“猜那伙人是要杀你还是要杀我？”克罗斯把硬币抛了起来，在半空中抓住，按在了手背上。

“这儿是你的地盘。”罗伊斯说，“显然是冲着你去的。”

“不早不晚，就挑你来了的这一天？怎么看都像是想干掉落单的傀儡教父。”克罗斯反驳道，“再说了，我一个拿钱办事的杀手，仇恨值能有你高？”

“你确定？”罗伊斯数了几个人名，都是近几年突然销声匿迹的大佬，克罗斯没声儿了，摸了摸绷带，“单单是我能见到的黑市报价单，你的名字就出现了不下二十次，每个后面都跟着这么多零。”罗伊斯动了动手指头没伸出来，以显示他都数不清了。

“别闹了，要想干掉我真不会挑你在的时候。”克罗斯摆了摆手，这是事实，罗伊斯一撇嘴坐在了他旁边，两人膝盖碰膝盖对着叹气。

也不是第一次在所谓“幽会”的时候被偷袭了，两个人心情好了也就不跟人家较劲跑掉了就算，以后再说。要是心情不好，车头一调，狙击枪一架，不把来人弄个半死不罢休，等没动静再扒了衣服，如果是烙着西班牙地头上的标志就是克罗斯买单，如果是德国那边的就算在罗伊斯头上，还有那么一两次是东欧某个组织的纹身，两人猜拳决定谁来负责。

总的来说还是冲着克罗斯去的比较多，毕竟罗伊斯脑袋上还顶着一个“教父”的名号，一般人还真不敢轻易动，不过前些年他扩张势力的时候惹恼了不少大老虎也招来了几次杀身之祸。

“可是我最近真的很乖。”罗伊斯说得非常诚恳，克罗斯翻了个白眼结合最近也确实没听说罗伊斯折腾了什么幺蛾子，勉强算是信了。

“FCB？”克罗斯想起来罗伊斯是为什么提前要求见面了，然后又自我否定了，先是FCB不至于因为一个小喽啰的事儿对BVB的教父下如此杀手，再是那几个没被桑乔抓住的，因为是他们自己坏规矩在先也未必敢朝FCB求救，所以大概不是因为那件事。

“我有那么遭人恨吗？”罗伊斯真郁闷，他只是做了自己应该做的事情，怎么那么多人想要取他性命。

克罗斯看透了他的心思，往后一仰，胳膊伸开，躺在了床上，慢条斯理地说：“你知道在某些人眼里你应该做什么吗？”

“什么？”罗伊斯也倒在了床上，枕在克罗斯的胳膊上，瞥见他手臂内侧新纹的卡通图案笑出声被毫不客气的捏了腰肉。

“原来的话，你应该找个没人的地方自己过一辈子，最好捎上皮什切克，让他也消停点。”克罗斯说，“现在么，带着BVB的账本自杀吧。”

马尔科只是做了他身为“罗伊斯”应该做的事情，而这样就已经足够让很多人想要他在这个世界上消失了。

听完克罗斯的话，罗伊斯半天没作声，安静得让克罗斯误以为他睡着了，低头一看发现这人还睁着眼睛不知道在想什么。

“怎么了？还在想谁要杀你吗？”克罗斯屈起被他压着胳膊撩了撩罗伊斯的发尾，“你要是很在意，我可以帮你查，西班牙这边还是比你熟的。”

“不用。”罗伊斯坐起身，盘腿坐好，“他要是真的想杀我，还会再来的，来了再说吧。”说着还握着自己的膝盖左右摇晃起来，克罗斯还躺着仰面看他，谁能想到呢，看起来幼稚得心理年龄也就七岁的这家伙让一座倾塌的帝国在手里复苏了，正张牙舞爪的试图瓜分德国地下世界的蛋糕。

 

皮什切克发现格雷罗最近在打听FCB的一些事情，他把葡萄牙人叫来，问了这件事，格雷罗站在他对面挠了挠头发，居然有些憨厚的样子。

“我以为你对FCB不感兴趣的。”皮什切克双手在身前交叠，说话的语音语调还是那样沉稳平和，但无形中给予了对方压力。

不过格雷罗不是拉尔森那样的愣头青，不怕皮什切克这架势，摸了摸鼻子还是没说话。

“马尔科让你做的吗？”皮什切克叹了口气，小教父也不是第一次这样暗戳戳的找人计划自己的事情了，只不过这次找到了格雷罗有点让他意外——虽然仔细想想，其实也没那么意外。

格雷罗眨了一下眼睛，似乎点了一下头，也像是没回答皮什切克的问题。

“看起来是嘱咐你不让说了。”皮什切克了然，从桌面上拿过一张纸写了一行字，折好藏在格雷罗的手心里，“再隐蔽一点，注意安全。”

格雷罗这次明确的点了点头，他说，好的。

从皮什切克那里出来，格雷罗就给罗伊斯打了电话，不过在拨出的瞬间后悔他应该先发条短信问问教父有没有时间，他不想知道什么不该他知道的。

万幸，可能是追逐战打消了罗伊斯的兴致，他只是在吃晚餐，接起电话的同时还在尖叫着让克罗斯留下最后一个香肠。

“西班牙的香肠比德国的好吃。”罗伊斯这样解释道，“怎么了吗？”他又开始说法语了。

“FCB最近没有大型行动。”格雷罗先说重点，“但是有一批往东欧运输的军火，在柏林交易，量不大，卖家比较大牌，所以还挺重要的。”

“让我猜猜，这原本是莱万多夫斯基的活儿，现在换成了哈梅斯。”罗伊斯说话都带着得意洋洋的笑意，像一个讨要奖励的小孩，“对不对？”

“嗯。”格雷罗应了一声，“你怎么知道的？”

“钥匙。”罗伊斯言简意赅，格雷罗立刻明白了，罗伊斯把钥匙偷了，他们没有大肆宣扬，其他人不会知道，被偷的也肯定会发现，但这种丢人的事情FCB也不好大张旗鼓的去找，只能让足够分量的人私下里去活动，鉴于道儿上的都在说钥匙是莱万多夫斯基拿着的，甚至他们一开始也是这样认为的，所以这个任务交给波兰人是情理之中的。

至于为什么是哈梅斯……

“别管了，这就是我的情报来源啦！”罗伊斯这句话说的是德语，接着他问了一些无关紧要的事情，大概就是桑乔有没有不乖、拉尔森的任务做得如何、戈麦斯有没有好好去上学之类的，掐头去尾像极了操心的老母亲的问话。

格雷罗一一回答了，虽然他也不知道桑乔猫在家里打游戏或者和帕科出去转转算不算乖，也没见着几次拉尔森，没听说去德莱尼那儿报道了，估计也还不错，阿什拉夫倒是每天都送戈麦斯去学校，至于他们两个有没有中途拐弯……格雷罗就不能肯定了。

“有时候都感觉你开了一个托儿所。”

格雷罗听见克罗斯在电话那头这么说，笑了出来。

“那我是院长吗？”罗伊斯问。

“不，你是挑事儿被院长拎去面壁的那个。”克罗斯大声的说，格雷罗不给面子笑出声，被罗伊斯勒令不许笑了。

“你闭嘴，我和我们家人说话你不许听。”罗伊斯的声音离听筒远了一些，然后又靠近了，“所以，大家都挺好的？”

“你就出去两天，明天下午就回来了，马尔科。”格雷罗强调道，“没有你，BVB不会一夜之间破产的，而且比起你，那些小家伙更怕卢卡什一点。”

“你再说这种话我就要开始留胡子了。”罗伊斯沉声威胁道。

格雷罗倒是对罗伊斯的脸没什么执念，但是好像魏格尔他们在罗伊斯不怎么打理自己的时候会莫名其妙的情绪低落，所以他从善如流的说：“我不说了。”

“乖，就这样吧。”罗伊斯很满意，“我明天下午回去，你手头的活儿清一清，短时间清不掉的给杰登，你现在归我了。”

“行吧。”格雷罗应了一声，“你说干什么就干什么，先生。”

这是他应该做的，也是过去一直在做的，没什么分别。

有时候格雷罗也会考虑他在BVB或者说在教父本人心中的位置，他显然是和桑乔或者魏格尔这样被罗伊斯尽心尽力保护宠爱着的年轻人有着极大差别，他不需要罗伊斯的嘘寒问暖，也不需要他手把手地指导点拨，罗伊斯也不会这样对待他。

至于皮什切克，那就更别提了，格雷罗绝不可能在餐桌上勒令而立之年的教父把胡萝卜吃下去，他甚至不会像德莱尼那样苦口婆心的劝罗伊斯乖乖穿上奇丑无比但也非常安全的防弹衣。

葡萄牙人想了想，他会做什么呢？从过去到现在，他一直都是藏在承担谈判任务的房间的屋顶，和心爱的狙击枪作伴，又或者是在行进的车队中突然调头去处理暗杀者的那一个。

罗伊斯，他的教父，有意或是无意的将背后与黑暗都交给了他。

格雷罗看着手机屏幕上的通话记录，忽然想要证明一件事：我是值得你信任的，马尔科，放心好了。

 

—TBC—


End file.
